


Галлюцинация

by Anakris



Series: Тень в разуме [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anakris/pseuds/Anakris
Summary: Стив видел её в отражении зеркал, ловил отблеск лимонного халата на перекрестках, слышал её голос среди шума улиц и толпы.





	Галлюцинация

Стив видел её в отражении зеркал, ловил отблеск лимонного халата на перекрестках, слышал её голос среди шума улиц и толпы. Он не говорил об этом ни с кем, просто не считал ни нужным, ни обязанным. Ему казалось, что дело просто в том, что это новый мир, в котором у него никого нет и это просто шутка сознания.  
А потом она встала перед ним, в привычном белом халате с лимонным оттенком, волосы, заколотые простой палочкой на затылке, зеленые глаза с чуть вертикальным зрачком, маленькая ладонь на его груди, там, где звезда.  
  
— Остановись, — её голос мелодичен и спокоен.  
  
Стив сделал шаг назад, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
  
— Лучше займись этим Тессарактом. Кейзенвальд*.  
  
— Кейзенвальд, — он повторяет, морщась и устремляя прямой взор на посох Локи, — доктор Беннер, — смотреть и разговаривать со Старком неприятно и то ли дело в нем самом, то ли в Говарде, не понятно, — вы не могли проверить посох на излучения, способные влиять на эмоциональное состояние?  
  


***

  
  
— Вы что-то сказали, перед тем как всё… — Брюс неловко жестикулирует, сжимаясь внутрь себя.  
  
Стив устало смотрит на порванный костюм, старается игнорировать боль от ускоренной регенерации и не смотрит по сторонам. Он не выдержит, если снова увидит её, просто сорвется вниз.  
  
— О чем вы, доктор Беннер? — Лучше сосредоточится на чем-то другом.  
  
— Кайзервальд?  
  
— Кейзенвальд, — выдыхает Стив, вспоминая, — да. Боюсь я не могу распространяться о той операции. Секретность, сами понимаете.  
  
— Да ладно, семьдесят лет прошло!  
  
Старк появляется громко, входит быстро, сразу же распространяя свое влияние на окружающее пространство. Говард тоже так делал, приковывал к себе взгляды, забирал внимание.  
  
— К сожалению, данная информация не допускается к записи и распространению еще тридцать лет. Протокол С-9.  
  


***

  
  
Стив видит её после боя, в повседневной жизни и, да, он знает, что это не правильно, что так не должно быть, что она мертва, но цепляется за иллюзию. Он не говорит о ней со специалистами ЩИТ, не рассказывает о ней остальным Мстителям, мог бы и дальше всё скрывать, но находит себя на кухне с кружкой глинтвейна.  
  
— Стефан, — он помнит её голос до самых низких частот, — пожалуйста, мы оба знаем, что я — симптом болезни. Тебе нужно лечение.  
  
— Ты не болезнь, — он отвечает тихо, прикрывая рот кружкой.  
  
— Галлюцинации могут прогрессировать, что если ты поставишь свою команду под удар из-за того, что пойдешь спасать того, кого не существует?  
  
— Ты существуешь.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Стефан…  
  
Но дело не в том, о чем она просит, а в том, что он, действительно, теряет связь с реальностью после того как видит живого Баки.  
Объяснение про сыворотку и Золу правильное, он знает, что на нем ставили эксперименты в Аззано. Вот только выжить после падения потеряв только руку? Есть нотка скепсиса, все его знания о возможностях суперсолдат против подобного, надежда за и стоящая у окна Адара — последний звонок:  
  
— Стеф, ты сомневаешься, — её голос мягкий, утешительный, — это хорошо.  
  
— Я не могу, — он тихо плачет, зажимая рот ладонью, — я не могу.  
  
— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — в её голосе сталь и звук вибраниума, отражающего пули, — ты можешь это сделать.  
  
Он накрывает себя с головой тонким одеялом.  
  


***

  
  
— Джарвис, — Стив стоит у себя в комнате, в Башне Мстителей, вертит в руках телефон и сдерживает себя от того чтобы выдернуть гарнитуру из уха. Адара стоит напротив, смотрит своими пронзительными зелеными глазами с кошачьим зрачком, её очки запутались в волосах.  
  
— Да, капитан Роджерс, — оживает гарнитура.  
  
— Тони может узнать о моих поисковых запросах?  
  
— У сэра высший приоритет администрирования.  
  
— Как часто он проверяет поисковые запросы?  
  
— Ни разу, капитан Роджерс.  
  
Голос искусственного интеллекта сух, спокоен, собран, но он сам обижен на столько, на сколько может испытывать эмоции.  
  
— Хорошо. Ты должен извещать его о нетипичных запросах?  
  
— Нет, капитан Роджерс, — есть что-то вроде скрытого любопытства в голосе ИИ, очевидно, что тот понимает: Стив не хотел оскорбить ненароком Тони.  
  
— Тогда, — он смотрит на Адару Блэк, свою личную галлюцинацию, переводит взгляд на дело номер семнадцать и закрывает глаза, прилагая усилия для того чтобы расслабить напряженную линию плеч, — не мог бы ты найти мне специалиста…  
  
Сказать это всё равно трудно. Возможно труднее, чем признаться в том, что он уже полтора года как видит галлюцинацию в виде старого друга.  
  
— Того, кто мог бы помочь мне…  
  
Это тоже неправильно. Даже сейчас, особенно сейчас, Блэк не угроза.  
  
— Ты сможешь, Стефан, — она кладет руку на его плечо, — закончи фразу.  
  
— Джарвис, моя галлюцинация убеждает меня сходить к врачу, чтобы от неё избавится.  
  
Это холод и пустота в груди, после того как он озвучивает наиболее простую версию запроса.  
  
— Мне нужен врач. Не из ЩИТ, армии или иной госструктуры. Достаточно квалифицированный чтобы лечить без таблеток.  
  
— Я понял, — голос ИИ осторожный, — я постараюсь найти должного специалиста.  
  
— Спасибо, Джарвис.

**Author's Note:**

> Кейзенвальд* - авторское место, не имеет никакого отношения к Кайзервальд.


End file.
